


Giggles, Giggles, Giggles

by MartinandtheTardis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo is a hilarious drunk, Drunkenness, Kili and Fili are devils, drunk, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinandtheTardis/pseuds/MartinandtheTardis





	Giggles, Giggles, Giggles

Being drunk annoyed Bilbo when he was sober. When he was drunk, he didn't have a care in the world and would keep drinking. And thanks to the dwarves, he was drunk off his arse. His face was flushed, and when he stood, he threatened to tip over in any direction. He needed the support of furniture or Company members, and he giggled like a lunatic at the smallest thing. Like right now, he was giggling at a joke Kili had just told. It wasn't even funny, but everyone laughed, hearing the absurd sound coming from the Hobbit's mouth. It was a high pitched and fast sound, one they had never heard before.

"Kili-" Bilbo giggled. "Kili, tell another one!"

The prince smiled and opened his mouth. Fili had other plans. He clamped his hand over his brother's mouth. He whispered in his ear, and Kili's smile grew wider.

"Who likes Bilbo's laugh?" Fili asked the Company. Everyone cheered. "Mister Baggins? Do you like laughing?"

Bilbo giggled and nodded.

"Are you ticklish?" Fili asked, and Bilbo nodded again. Before Bilbo could do anything, the brothers tackled him to the ground. Kili tried Bilbo's sides, and it turned out positive. The Hobbit shrieked in laughter. The princes attacked his sides. Bilbo tried shoving them off, but he was laughing too hard to be able to put any strength into it. Soon his sides were aching, and his howling subsided to tired giggling, so Kili and Fili stopped and stepped back. Bilbo still giggled, a huge smile plastered on his face, and tears streaming down his cheeks. He sat up and grabbed a cushion and threw it at the boys. Fili caught it and threw it back, hitting the halfling in the chest. He fell back onto the floor in a giggling heap.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get to bed," Thorin said. The Company grumbled, but slowly left to their chambers. Only Kili and Fili remained. "I said go to bed."

"But Uncle, we were having fun. Can we at least have five more minutes with him?" Bilbo looked at Thorin with big eyes and nodded excitedly.

"Yes! Please, Thorin?  Five more minutes?"

Thorin took one look at Bilbo and crumbled. He sighed. "Fine.  Five minutes. But I'll be keeping an eye on you three."

Bilbo smiled and jumped up. The princes grinned at each other and walked to either side of Bilbo. Bilbo looked at Kili. Fili tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned his head, he was greeted by a kiss. Kili placed a hand on Bilbo's arse and squeezed gently. The Hobbit jumped but kept kissing Fili. Kili kissed Bilbo's neck, nipping at the skin. Bilbo moaned. Suddenly the brothers pulled away. Bilbo grunted in protest. His legs gave out, and he fell, only to be caught by Kili.

"Oh, wow," Bilbo mumbled, his eyes glazed over. Kili smiled down at him and kissed his lips.

Bilbo went to bed as the happiest and drunkest Hobbit in Middle Earth.


End file.
